


First Born

by God_of_The_Faithless



Category: Original Work, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Familial Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_The_Faithless/pseuds/God_of_The_Faithless
Summary: He was Rido Kuran now. He will live his life in his own terms come what may.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	First Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I've been toying with this idea for a long time now but frustratingly there is far too little in terms of showcasing Rido with his many layers. He is such an interesting character, In fact if he wasn't ruined by Kuran Juri he may have been right at the top with Kaname and Zero. 
> 
> This was inspired by a rather lovely fic I've read a long while ago. Shame it was discontinued.  
> If anyone wants to check it out, this is the fic
> 
> The First Child by Anerali
> 
> Please no hate and no trolling in the comments if you dislike my work you can leave there are many works out there and I'm sure you'll find one to your liking.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way shape or form. 
> 
> I really do wonder about the charms of Kuran woman it is unscientific in a world full of drop dead gorgeous vampires and interesting personalities.  
> They are rather bland and monotonous in appearance when compared to their male counterparts and especially in personality even mob characters are more interesting than them *cough* Yuuki *cough* but shame Kuran men lose their minds over them.
> 
> Really makes one wonder.
> 
> Don't you think it would be interesting to wipe them out and see how that turns out? *smile*

‘Where the fuck am I?’

He opened his mouth to shout those exact words that was blaring in his mind only to freeze when he realized he couldn’t see a damn thing and his mouth? was not exactly moving according to his will. He very clearly wanted to curse the living daylight out of his unknown assailant but instead inexplicably he yawned.

The tasteless viscous fluid that was already in him moving out and the same fluid surrounding him moving in his mouth and into his lungs was jarring. He incredulously witnessed this happen wondering why the hell wasn’t he chocking to death or drowning in this strange environment.

In fact, on the contrary he felt wonderful so so comfortable it was making his unseeing eyes to droop sleep caressing him in feather light touches.

What the fuck?

Well if this was what awaited him after death, he didn’t mind it all too much, it was far better than what he expected. He imagined he would cease to exist after death he didn’t put much scope into the existence of an afterlife, heaven or hell.

This was nice he decided to slumber when he wanted and not lose his identity his sense of self and become something he didn’t recognise. The only complaint he had was it was slightly claustrophobic nothing he couldn’t handle he had been in far worse conditions without batting an eye.

He was curious though he tried to feel what was Infront of him which he suspected to be more of this liquid maybe covering vast unimaginable distances only to shocked when he felt a resistance something that felt finer than the finest silk slip between his fingers? his limbs recoiled and flailed against the walls that suddenly seemed too close making him almost hyperventilate.

He realised with a start that the fine but impenetrable resistance these flexible unconventionally shaped walls were all around him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as a dangerous premonition flashed in his mind. This seemed less and less like the afterlife and more and more the beginning of a new life.

He almost wept tears of horror and shock as the vague idea solidified and all the clues pointed to the fact it was more than likely. He can’t even kill himself in horror at this rate. He was an unborn child he literally couldn’t do anything. 

He unconsciously halted his useless flailing about his uncoordinated limbs cooperating for once. He mused after a few blessed moments of utter silence his mind shut down in bewilderment, the clogs and gears turning in his brain as his remarkable mind churned through the possibilities.

He was a genius and now there seemed to be a superpowered hardware to support the shrewd clever mind making him feel smarter.

Indeed, what organism was he?

That was the most pressing question. Male. female. Intersex. It mattered not.

He realised he was an offspring of an viviparous organism because while the walls he was enclosed in while impenetrable and next to impossible to harm in his current state as a baby were flexible and moved outward along the direction of his presses and there was no hard brittle texture anywhere, it was soft and malleable.

Therefore, it could be concluded he was not an egg.

He couldn’t rule out microorganisms entirely because they were far too varied and innumerable, human exploration and knowledge has hardly scratched the surface. But tentatively he felt being in a womb was much more likely.

The processor his brain was much more powerful than his previous life and the only organism he could be assuming he was on earth and not anywhere else in this vast universe was either a human or a dolphin.

A human or a dolphin.

Well he was nothing if not adaptable.

If he was a dolphin, a dolphin he was.

He suddenly had an absurd vision of him swimming with many dolphins as he clicked and whistled along with fellow compatriots joyfully without a care in the world showing of his gleaming beautiful slimy skin as he jumped out of the glistening ocean blue water impressing dolphin ladies and gentlemen with his magnificent lobtailing earning admiring clicks from them all. 

The more he thought about it the more he wasn’t averse to the idea, just him and the beautiful unfathomable ocean, blue and serene as the sky above. Humans were the most dangerous cruel beings out there it was better to be a cute lovable dolphin than being a human again.

Maybe he was disillusioned with life and maybe he was playing the ‘Woe is me’ role too much. He had seen much of the world the lovely and the dirty. There wasn’t much that interested him but the ocean… the ocean he had not conquered yet.

Trying something new… something different was always exciting.

He was now convinced he was a dolphin!

How exciting!

His eyes drooped further unknowingly as he quietly entered into a deep slumber not knowing how wrong he was.

He was in the deep blue sea leading his fellow dolphins away from the feeding grounds to a safe place to play around and rest. The cold water brushed past his fins soothing him further only for the calm to be shattered as the nemesis of his species, a great white blocked their path.

He being the opposite of his past self, a chivalrous kind dolphin felt trilled that he was facing his enemy finally a chance to prove he was selfless now, to prove he was the definition of a holy mother type protagonist was finally here.

He turned a blind eye to his past self’s bloodthirstiness leaking through his full of holes reasoning. He faced the great white willing to sacrifice himself for his fellow dolphins’ safety as he grandiosely dreamt of becoming the first dolphin to take down a great white shark becoming the star of the seven seas and expansive oceans. His dolphin name travelling far and wide striking fear in every great white’s heart when they heard it.

He woke up disgruntled barely conscious as he felt a hot tight suction grasp at the fine silk pulling making the soft membrane to tease his sensitive fragile skin with caresses. He had a bad no terrible feeling about this it was scary no one wanted to remember their birth no matter how hardened and unfeeling they were.

He felt the suffocating heat inch closer to his safe haven slowly pulling him into an uncomfortably tight tube the pressure unbearable the vice grip threatening to undo his rationality as it manoeuvred him into the tiny space sucked out of the liquid which was his oxygen and felt the very same oxygen slip out of him.

He felt dizzy like he had gone on multiple rounds on the rollercoaster the most terrifying roller coaster in the world without stopping. The muscles contracted and dilated around him pushing him forward inch by inch before a loud pop dispelled him out in one smooth move.

He blocked out the rest of the details burying it inside his heart which will never see the light of the day. It was the most traumatising thing he ever had the displeasure of going through. He wanted to throw up and curse it was the single most uncomfortable thing he had ever gone through.

With his resume that was high praise he cursed whichever malevolent being thought it was funny for him to remember and feel his birth. He was going to kill that bastard. No killing would be mercy torture that bastard within an inch of their life.

A beautiful sonorous male voice suddenly resounded; he blinked his wet eyes the dewy lashes sticking against each other he saw quite clearly which was surprising since he was just born his vision was unlike the blurry unfocused gaze of a new born. The sudden light stabbing his eyes that were accustomed to the dark.

He didn’t see anything reflexively closing his eyes after the first ray of light stabbed through. He shut his eyes resolutely as he felt the absence of water and heard the vague string of words that felt familiar and not at the same time.

He should know this language but couldn’t quite remember what it was it disheartened him when he realised it was not the clicks and whistles of dolphins but, something he was familiar with after all only one organism was capable of using language, humans.

He was a human in this lifetime too.

Joy.

Well he hadn’t been considered a human in the past by many but they were all just scumbags so in the end they were even less human than him. What past self? There was only one self whether it was the past present or the future, whether he reincarnated or was in a new body. He would always be himself. He just had new identity to his collection that was all.

He opened his eyes slowly his eyelashes he noticed objectively seemed long very long. The first thing he saw and felt was that he was nestled on the bosom of a woman. A giant she looked like a giant when compared to his tiny self. He noted appreciatively her chest felt soft and perfect unlike any he had felt objectively speaking. This was his mother after all.

He blinked his eyes shaking off the dewy fluid clinging to his lashes he was met with the sight of the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen; she was more beautiful than anyone else making the world at large look like stick figures completely ugly in comparison and even the imagined beauties in novels and his favourite, animes and mangas couldn’t compare.

She had glossy luxurious brunette hair that fell in waves and curls till her waist, her kind big garnet eyes that were unlike a colour seen in nature surrounded by long curled dense dark lashes captured him completely, beautiful red lips, perfect aristocratic nose and angular royal features and unrivalled glowing skin.

He was breathless at this vision before him, he was apathetic and emotionless so to render him into this state was unprecedented. This was his mother what captivated him the most was the warm fierce unconditional love spilling through her gaze when she looked at him.

Before he could further examine this woman, who was now his mother his eyes were accosted by a man, an extremely handsome man in the same unnaturally beautiful way as his mother. He too had shimmering thick brunette hair that fell in waves till his shoulders, similar garnet orbs surrounded by dense dark lashes that were long and straight, perfect angular cheekbones with eerily similar perfect features as his mother.

This man he instinctively knew was his father. Their colouring and something about their looks felt familiar, it was on the tip of his tongue but it continued to allude him.

Now that he saw them next to each other he realised they looked too similar to each other while still looking distinctively different as if… as if they shared the same blood.

Oh god he was product of incest.

He hoped his father hadn’t forced his mother or something like that or was he born back in time in an era were incest was common and even encouraged. He cringed at the thought but he was nothing if not flexible.

The beautiful unreal man looked at his mother like a lovesick fool before his gorgeous lips met hers in a passionate kiss filled with his love and affection. He blanched at the sight no one wanted to see their parents kiss thankfully they kept it short focusing their nebulous eyes on him.

His father opened his mouth to say something before a hand came flying out of nowhere smacking his father in the face. He realised it was his mother’s dainty beautiful hand and from the red blooming on his father’s chin it contained explosive strength. He backtracked in his mind… if anyone was forcing anyone it would clearly be his mother.

He had a weird scene playing out in his mind, his beautiful helpless father lying on a bed looking like a damsel in distress his clothes haphazardly slipping off of his body as if someone had taken liberties with him as his lecherously grinning mother with a look of perverse desire and love backed him on the bed ready to have her wicked way with him.

He shook himself from his daze feeling he had hit the nail in the head. He looked pityingly at his father as his mother continued to at look at him with overflowing love, her unearthly lilting voice echoed like a chime of bells reverberating in the air,

“Rido.”

It was Japanese he was sure. But what was this feeling of foreboding?

“Kuran Rido”

His father smiled flowers blooming around him as he cooed at him, his deep low voice that teased his ears like dark chocolate as horror and abhorrence raced through his blood.

“My beautiful Rido”

“My darling, my one and only gem”

“Future King of our race”

Holy Mother.

No.

He wasn’t a human he was something worse, he was a vampire.

More importantly.

He was the absolutely vile being called Rido motherfucking Kuran.

He was the creep of all creeps. Bloody hell.

No. Fucking. Way.

... 

Is it too late to be a dolphin…?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and comment if you like my work!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
